


love is old, love is new (love is all, love is you)

by mythoughtsmymind



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsmymind/pseuds/mythoughtsmymind
Summary: Valentina reflects about what love is for her during a date night with Juliana--for the juliantina appreciation week
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	love is old, love is new (love is all, love is you)

**Author's Note:**

> Juliantina appreciation week #2 day 4 - Juliantina + emotions

It’s regular, and sometimes fairly easy, for one to understand their feeling; that’s one of the reasons asking a person how they feel about something or someone is so normal. When it comes to emotions, things are very different. Emotions are raw, they’re natural and uncontrollable. Basically, emotions are inevitable, while feelings can sometimes be tempered by our rational part.

Those were some informations that were dumped at Valentina in an obligatory course she had to do for college. At first she didn’t understand why they required something so psychological for a journalism course, but then she came to the conclusion that it was because sometimes her job would require descriptions of people’s emotions on reports. Emotions? Or were they feelings? Either way, Valentina still thought the course was a drag and was glad she concluded it quickly.

She never gave much thought to the whole subject until something came to her life. Love. Not that Valentina hadn’t loved before, she had, but never like that. The girl caught herself trying to categorize love in the middle of a random lecture she wasn’t really paying attention to.

Love felt inevitable for her. No matter how much she tried to control it, she couldn’t choose who or how to love, it happened naturally. It felt like an emotion.

“Ms. Carvajal?” A loud voice suddenly made her snap out of her thoughts.

“Yes, sir?” She answered once she realized her professor was the one calling her.

“What does the term  _ ‘red ocean’ _ mean?” The professor repeated the question he first asked when he realized the student wasn’t paying attention.

“Uh-” Valentina stuttered, trying to make something up, but she honestly couldn’t find a way to relate the ocean with economics on the spot.

“That’s what I thought,” The professor started “No one is forcing you to stay here, miss. You can leave anytime you want.”

“No, sorry,” Valentina felt slightly embarrassed for being called out in front of the whole class “I’m paying attention.”

The professor resumed his class after directing a disapproving gaze to the girl. Valentina pretended to pay attention for the rest of the lecture, she even picked up her notebook and started writing random things to make it seem like she was taking notes.

When the man stopped talking and she saw everyone getting up to leave, Valentina quickly threw her notebook and pen inside of her bag and left the classroom. Maybe the whole day dream was imposed by her urge to see her lover, which she knew would happen as soon as she left campus.

Valentina practically raced out of the place, reaching the main gate in a record speed. There she found Juliana, waiting on a bench near the spot she was in. It wasn’t everyday that Valentina got to meet with Juliana, so, whenever she did, things were extra special.

It was a Friday evening, the couple had decided to take some time for themselves after what was a stressful week for both of them.

Valentina walked up to her girlfriend, her pace much slower then, until she stopped in front of Juliana. The younger girl looked up at her girlfriend with a soft smile in her lips.

“Hi, Val.” She greeted, beaming.

“It’s that all I get? I haven’t seen you all week.” Valentina teased.

Juliana released a small chuckle before standing up from the bench. She wrapped her arms around Valentina’s neck, pecking her cheek before fully hugging her.

“Not true,” Juliana said in the hug “We saw each other Tuesday.”

“Too long.” Valentina mumbled, wrapping her arms around Juliana’s waist.

“Yes.” Juliana said, her voice slightly affected by her chin resting on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Valentina pulled away just enough so that she could crash their lips together. Juliana reciprocated the kiss until she felt her girlfriend trying to deepen it, pushing Valentina away carefully.

“PDA limits, mi amor.” Juliana smiled lightly, still close to Valentina’s lips.

The taller woman groaned before placing a short kiss on Juliana’s lips and pulling away. The small interaction made Juliana laugh a little before she lowered her hands and grabbed both of Valentina’s in hers.

“Are we going to your place?” She asked.

“Yes, Alírio should be here in a couple minutes.”

Indeed the driver didn’t take too long to arrive and, after the relatively short ride, the couple was already in the Carvajal mansion.

“What do you want to do?” Valentina asked the other girl while still locking the door.

“I don’t know, Val,” Juliana started “I’m a little tired, can we do something a bit more chill?”

“I feel the same,” Valentina said “We could finish  _ ‘The Haunting of Hill House’ _ .” She suggested remembering they had started the show a couple weeks ago.

“Isn’t it a bit too late for that?” Juliana said, trying to hide the fact that she was terrified of that show no matter the time of the day.

“Amor, it’s not even dark yet,” Valentina laughed “I can hold you if you’re scared.” she completed with a teasing tone, but secretly feeling excited about that possibility.

Juliana rolled her eyes, playfully. She was definitely going to give in to Valentina’s wants after that suggestion.

“Ok.” Juliana sighed playfully and smiled at her girlfriend.

Soon the couple was tangled up on the couch of a smaller, more reserved TV room in the second story of the house. Valentina started playing from the point they had stopped and, almost as soon as she hit play, Juliana already had her head hidden in her girlfriend’s neck.

Valentina was distracted throughout the first episode or two. She could only focus on Juliana in her arms and that made her think back to the thoughts she’d had earlier that day. Being with her girlfriend intensified whatever feeling or emotion she had. Not only that, but her senses also seemed enhanced.

She felt Juliana’s every breath blowing lightly in her shoulder and how somehow such a gentle interaction made her skin tingle. She felt warmth all over her body whenever Juliana cuddled a little closer to her. And how her whole body felt the need to protect her girlfriend whenever she released a scared squeal.

“Val, do we have to finish it today?” Juliana asked, sounding very fearful.

“What?” Valentina mumbled distractedly before redirecting her attention to Juliana. Once she saw that her girlfriend was visibly scared she paused the show that was going on only as background noise to her “No, of course not.”

Juliana sighed in relief, but still seemed hyper aware and nervous.

“Are you okay, mi amor?” Valentina asked, pulling her girlfriend closer to her.

“Yeah,” Juliana mumbled, sinking in completely in Valentina’s embrace, seeking protection “How aren’t you scared?”

“I wasn’t really paying attention,” She answered, stroking Juliana’s hair “I guess we’re going to have to rewatch it later.” Valentina teased.

“No way,” Juliana answered instantly, distancing a bit to look at her girlfriend “You watch it by yourself.”

Valentina laughed at her reaction, leaning in to kiss her forehead before speaking.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” She asked “Did you know  _ ‘Matilda’ _ is on Netflix?”

Juliana smiled, knowing Valentina was suggesting a children’s movie to try to make Juliana feel less scared. She leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on Valentina’s lips.

“It’s been forever since I’ve last watched it.” Juliana said.

“Yeah?” Valentina asked.

Juliana nodded in response and, without saying anything else, Valentina started playing the movie.

A while into the movie, Juliana realized her girlfriend still wasn’t paying attention to what was playing on the screen. She leaned in, kissing her cheek lightly to try and get Valentina to look at her. The older girl turned her head, smiling at her girlfriend.

“What has you so distracted today?” Juliana asked softly.

“Just thinking.” Valentina answered, looking into the other girl’s eyes.

“Did anything bad happen?” Juliana asked, worriedly.

“No,” Valentina smiled “I’m thinking about good things.”

“Care to share?” Juliana smiled back at her girlfriend, her smile growing even more when Valentina started to blush.

“It’s kind of embarrassing.” Valentina mumbled.

“C’mon, now you have to tell me,” Juliana laughed, getting a bit more seriously afterwards “You don’t have to be embarrassed, mi amor.” She completed, thinking of how usually, in this kind of conversation, their roles were reversed.

“I was thinking about love.” Valentina admitted after a sigh.

“That’s not embarrassing,” Juliana smiled at her girlfriend “What about it?”

“That I love you.” Valentina said almost in a whisper, smiling back at the other girl.

“I love you too.” Juliana answered in the same tone, blushing a little herself.

They both stared lovingly into each other’s eyes. At the moment, they shared the same feeling, both girls felt their stomachs drop in a good way and warmth filling their chests. 

Valentina was the first one to make a move, she placed one of her hands on Juliana’s cheek, gently pulling her face closer to her until she was able to capture her girlfriend's bottom lip in between hers without moving too much. The interaction started out really soft, with gentle touches and smiles in between kisses, but soon both girls started feeling the weight of the time they had spent apart, feeling a stronger need for each other.

Juliana soon had a stronger grip around her girlfriend’s waist, while Valentina deepened the kiss, their lips gliding easier against each other’s the longer they kissed. The older girl let a small noise of pleasure slip from her lips as her girlfriend scratched her scalp lightly.

Valentina parted their lips, trying to catch her breath, staring into Juliana’s dark eyes before saying anything.

“Maybe we should go to my room.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the title, i was listening to abbey road and was really stuck with the title so i just picked one from the song i was lisneing to lmao  
> if you're wondering why the story stopped there it's cause i don't write smut so i'm just gonna leave whatever happened next up to yall's imagination  
> hope you enjoyed and see you guys again tomorrow :)


End file.
